My Last Days In The Organization: Lust Version
by TiffanyFrankGeorgston
Summary: Organization XIII has recruited a fourteenth member for their Organization. This book follows the first MLDITO installment. It focuses on certain chapters instead of the whole book being re-written. "Come, let me tell you all my story of how I fell in love, found friends and hope. Nearly destroyed the world and had a great time with Roxas" Now with more sex scenes and descriptions
1. Love Is Born (Extended Ending)

I'm not really good with lemons but I'll give it my all!

Day 60: Love Is Born (Extended Ending)

Xion jumped in the air while getting a good lock on the Jack-O-Latern and dived towards it, bringing her keyblade forth, her keyblade went from a light orange color to a more golden handle color and the dark grey became a more silver color. "Keyblade plus..I got it!" She smiled to herself as she slahsed it right down the middle of it. Xion landed on the ground gracefully as she panted. "These guys gets stronger and stronger each time.." she dismissed her keyblade plus as she walked back to Roxas who had finished eating his hotdog. Roxas had picked himself up off the ground since he felt better now. "Thanks for swapping with me Xion, we could have probably taken it down quicker if we were together." Xion blushed and waved her hands around in the air. Roxas realized what he just said and blushed as well. "I-I mean..we could have finished quicker if we were both there..but..if you wanted to.." Xion gave a nervous laugh as she blushed more. "I don't see why we can't Roxas." Roxas laughed nervously as he blushed more. "So..we're dating now." Xion rubbed her cheek still blushing while laughing nervously. "Yeah, we are." Roxas walked past her saying "Let's RTC Xion." Xion's blushed gotten lighter and soon faded as she followed him to the portal.

Once they reached the tower they went to Saix snd turned in their mission reports to him. Saix held the files and ecarefully looked over them, once he finished looking at the files he nodded to Xion and Roxas. "Alright you two, I'll give you both the rest of today off. You can use this time to prepare for your next mission, rest in the conference room or find a way for your relationship to grow even more. As partners." said Saix walking away from Xion and Roxas. Xion raised her eyebrow questionly at Saix and wondered what he meant by the last part. "Hey" said Roxas "Let's go to my room, I want to teach you something new." Xion smiled at Roxas and nodded. "Okay! Lead the way!" said Xion excitedly. Roxas smiled back as he gently held her hand, this caused Xion to blush as she followed behind him a bit slowly. 'Geez, did he really have to hold my hand on our way to his room? He's such a dummy sometimes.' Roxas looked back at Xion as he pushed his room door open. "Xion, what are you thinking about?" he asked her while staring into her eyes for a moment. She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just wondering what we should do is all!" said Xion even more excited than last time. Roxas smiled and went inside his room with Xion close by him, she walked over to his bed and sat down on it than laid back on it. "It's so sooooooooffft." said Xion closing her eyes. Roxas smiled mor , walking over to his bed he sat down next to her. Xion opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Is something on your mind Roxas?" asked Xion sitting up on the bed. Roxas nodded his head yes. "Actually, I wanted to try something that Axel thinks we should try." said Roxas "Just close your eyes for me, and follow my lead." Xion wondered what he was going to do, she licke dher lips a bit and closed her eyes. Roxas leaned towards her and they kissed. Xion was blushing as red as a tomato. She stayed completely still as Roxas kept his lips pressed against hers. Xion wasn't sure what to do so she broke the kiss. Roxas licked his lips and smiled. Xion put her hand up to her lips. "Wh..What was that?" she asked him. "Some kind of command attack?" Roxas laughed a bit and shook his head no. "It's called a kiss Xion, two people normally do that to express how they feel to one another without communiation." "A kiss.." said Xion slowly moving her hand down to her lap while looking at him. "We don't have to kiss anyone else do we?" Roxas shook his head no. "The only one we should be kissing is each other Xion. If you kiss someone else that's called cheating. Think of cheating like if we were playing Mario Kart, we were neck to neck for the win and I unplugged your controller. That's cheating." She nodded her head again as she understood what he meant.

"So.. it's only our thing?" she asked him with her hands slowly taking her gloves off. "Yeah, but there's actually a second stage to kissing. Would yo-" "Yes!" sid Xion grinning. "If it means we get to put our mouths together again, I'd love to do that." Roxas laughed. "This time we'll use our tongues to kiss, this is called French Kissing." said Roxas pressing his lips against hers again, Xion blushed more and quickly closed her eyes as before. She felt something wet and slimy poke her lips, she opened her mouth as it came in. His tongue gently rubbed against her tongue, at first it didn't move but within a few seconds it sprung to life and rubbed back against his. Roxas blushed darkly while gently tugging on her arm, Xion didn't want to stop french kissing him, she carefully sat on his lap without breaking the kiss. Roxas carefully guided her hands to his shoulders nad he held onto her hips. After about fifteen minutes of this they broke the kiss. Roxas panted heavily as did Xion."Wow, for a beginner Xion, you're pretty good at this." said Roxas catching his breath. Xion let out a nervous laugh. "Well you did tll me to follow your lead." said Xion playing wit her hair. "True, I did tell you to do that." said Roxas looking at her lips then at her eyes again. "What is it honey?" sked Xion tilting her head with a slight frown, wondering if something was wrong. "No, it's nothing. Now there's another step in our relationship we'll take." Xion blinked oncfusingly at him, she knew what was coming next but she pretended to play dumb, seeing this was new to him. "I want to kiss your neck" said Roxas, Xion blushed and gave a nervous laugh. 'Geez, he is so weird! but.. I'll let him do it.' "Okay! What do I have to do?" asked Xion. Roxas didn't answer, he simply leane dup to her neck and kissed the side of it. Xion blushed brightly and let out a soft moan. "Ahh~" He liked what he heard coming from Xion, he kissed it again. "Ahhh~" moaned Xion, he smirked to himself then licked her neck, this caused Xion to flinch a little from the feeling. Roxas saw that didn't earn him anything, he put his lips on her neck and started sucking on it gently while licking her whimpered lightly and moaned more while holding onto his shoulders. "Ahh~! Roxas~!" moaned Xion again, she felt something beneath her poke against her clit. Xion unconciously rocked back and forth against it gently while while holding onto his hips moaning more. 'W-What's going on? I'm starting to feel very...very hot!" Roxas continued sucking and licking on her neck, he moaned lowly as she rocked her hips against his cock. "Mmm~" moaned Roxas with his eyes barely open. Xion gently pressed his head closer to her neck even more, Roxas took this chance and poked her breast. Xion squeaked lowly and quickly pushed him back on the bed. Roxas stared up at her as she held her neck while panting. "I think that's enough for now, wouldn't you agree Roxas?" asked Xion. Roxas smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to go that far with you yet, seeing we're just dating. Maybe in the future we can try again?" Xion wiped her neck off and nodded. "Oh yes, but first.." "Hm?" Xion leaned down to his neck and kissed it then sucked on it, Roxas smiled and blushed madly as she sucked on his neck. The newely announced coiple continued going over these techniques for most of the night before finally going to sleep in each other's arms.

**See you all next week for another fun chapter!**


	2. Double Date! (LarAxe Extended Ending)

**And I'm back with another exciting chapter to this XioRox story! and of course LarAxel's pairing is shadowing in this story too! I'll try to add as much of them both as i can!**

Day 180: Double Date! (Axel and Larxene's Extended Ending)

Larxene and Axel smiled at one another while giving a light and fake yawn. "Well we're both pretty tired Roxas, so we'll head to bed early~" said Axel, I sensed he hinted the sound of seduction in his voice. Larxene blushed lightly before walking to the girl's showers and went to take a shower. I nodded to Axel as he and Roxas went to go sit down on the couch and talk. I hummed lightly as I slowly made my way to the girls showers as well. Once inside I closed the bathroom door behind me and slowly took off my clothes, I sat it down on the clothes rack then went in the tub and sat down in it. Larxene was sitting on the other end, she waved over at me. "Xion! Come closer girl!" said Larxene with a big smile on her face. I smiled back "All right!" I said moving down to the same end as her. Larxene ran her hands through the water a few times and hummed lightly, she seemed to have been humming a song I never heard before. "So.." I said trying to break the silence. "Did you enjoy the movie?" Larxene's eyes locked on mines and she nodded. "I sure did, how about yourself?" asked Larxene. "Eh, it was okay" I said with an awkward laugh. "So have you and Roxas done it yet?" she asked me, I blushed and rubbed my cheek thinking. "Well... of course we did." I said lying through gritted teeth. "The truth is we were busy learning all the basic stuff about lovers. We now that we got all the info we need, soo.. we were going to try it out tomorrow." Larxene chuckled "Try what out? You mean sex?" said Larxene laughing. Xion nodded giving an awkward laugh as well.

Larxene spalshed the water around a bit before looking back at Xion. "Trust me Xion, there's no better time to have sex with him other than tonight." said Larxene, she huffed lowly and smiled at Xion. "I got it! You should vome by my room later on, that way you can see for yourself." Xion made a weird face as she thought about it for a bit. "Uhh.. alright." said Xion giving another awkward laugh. Larxene washed herself up then got out the tub and got redressed. Xion watched as Larxene exited the bathroom, ten minutes after that she started washing herself up. A total of twnety minutes passed before she got out the tub and got redressed and left the bathroom thus setting the tub to auto clean. Axel an Roxas were still in the living room continuing their conversation they were having earlier. "Roxas, it's the best thing that can ever happen between a man and women. Trust me, it's like unlocking a new skill." said Axel leaning back against the couch. Roxas stared at Axel and nodded in agreement while listening to him. "But if that's the case, wouldn't she be able to do it with anyone and get a new skill? What if she doesn't want to go that far with me?" asked Roxas gently pulling on his hair. Axel gave a low laughed. "Roxas," he began. "Xion, does like you like that and I assure you, she only has eyes for you. You should come by my room later on. Don't say anything, just sit there and watch what I do, and memorize it for your time with Xion." said Axel standing up from the couch and started walking to his room. Roxas sat there on the couch thinking about it for a bit before getting up and finally walked to Axel's room ten minutes later.

Larxene smiled when Axel entered his own room, she was pratically glowing, and her posture looked even more friendly than her usual cold one. "Axel you made it!" said Larxene hugging him. He hugged her back and smiled "Of course I did. It's my room after all." said Axel petting her head gently, she smiled and allowed him to pet her head. "Yeah, well it still felt like a hundred years passed since you told me to come here. Hehe." said Larxene gently breaking the hug. Axel released her slowly and placed a small kiss on her lips, their lips lingered together for exactly one minute before they broke the kiss."I told Roxas to stop by here so he can memorize some moves with Xion." said Axel taking off his shoes, and socks and sat them by his closet, along with their cloaks. "Oh did you now? That's fine, I told Xion pretty much the same thing. " said Larxene playing with her hair a picked her shoes up and sat them down by his, he admired her clothes she was wearing. Larxene wore a black shirt with a skirt on it as well, the shirt hugged her curves nicely, along with some high socks that came up to her was shirtless, exposing his rock hard abs to her amd his muscle tone, he wore some dark blue jeans."Well, maybe we should start now. It be kind of weird to start if they're already here." Larxene giggled and turned out his room light and laid back on the bed, she took her panties off and tossed them to the floor. "I can agree with that~" said Larxene smirking. Axel chuckled and licked his lips while looking into her eyes. "I'll be sure to give you pure pleasure~" said Axel winking at her as he lowered his head between her legs and under her skirt. Larxene blushed deeply, smiled and looked down at him. "Well don't keep your goddess waiting, my lovely flame god." laughed Larxene. Axel gave a few chuckles before spreading her legs apart, he stared at her nicely shaved pussy, he smirked more as he took his tongue and licked her clitoris. Larxene jerked a little and let out a low moan. Axel poked her clitoris with his finger before gently twisting it with his fingers as he licked it again. "A-Ahh~" said Larxene blushing a bit more. Axel loved the responses she was giving him but he wanted to make her moan even louder, he figured he had enough of his foreplay. Axel spreaded her pussy lips apart then dove his tongue deep inside her and started licking the inside of her pussy. Larxene's eyes grew bigger a bit as she moaned even more. "Axel~" said Larxene gently tugging on his hair for him to speed up. Axel got the message and started licking faster and deeper, his tongue rubbed against her walls even more. Larxene knew she was at her limit and couldn't handle anymore of his teasing. "I-I'm almost at my limit~!" said gave her a thumbs up as he stopped licking and leaned back a little from her pussy. "Good~ now we can really havr fun~" said Axel.

Xion was walking by Larxene's room when she noticed her door was open, Xion stopped and peaked inside it, it was dark which made it hard to see but she heard some strange noises coming from her room, almost like someone is moaning. "Axel.." She heard Larxene say in a seductive tone between her moans. "Axel..more" She couldn't see what was happening so She went inside her room and saw Axel and Larxene taking off their clothes before he sat up from between her legs. He swayed his hand through his hair and grabbed his dick and shoved it inside Larxene's pussy. Xion wondered if Larxene wanted her to see a few seconds, Axel leaned over Larxene and started thrusting at a medium pace. Larxene moaned as Axel continued to thrust, she gripped the bed sheets with each thrust he pumped into her. Axel was moaning softly but still you could hear it, Larxene wrapped her legs and arms around Axel as he sped up even more. She moaned louder and louder, this was sort of uncomfrotable to watch but it was entertaining. Larxene tossed her head back in pure ectasy as she had her tongue hanging out her mouth in a lewd manner. "A-Axel~!" Axel was moaning a bit more louder as he continued thrusting, the bed shook with them. Larxene moaned so loud everyone in the halls could hear her "A-A-Axel, ah ah! I-I'm cumming!" Axel's breathing sped up even more "I-I'm cumming too!" Larxene continued moving with each thrust he did "Ahh, cum inside, inside!" she moaned loudly as she came, Axels gave three more thrust "Ahhh" moaned Axel releasing his cum inside her. They both panted heavily and tiredly "A..Axel.." said Larxene extremely tired, she lost her grip and fell back on the bed. Axel pulled out just as tired "Lar...xene.." he fell down beside her extremely tired. I felt like someone else was in the room with me, I quickly turned around and saw Roxas run to his room, I quietly walked out Larxene's room and locked the door behind me. "What was that all about?" I glanced down at the floor and saw some weird stickey stuff on the floor "What's this?" I shaked my head and went to bed.

**I hoped you all liked this chapter as well, see you next week!**


	3. Double Date! (Extended Ending)

**And I'm back with another exciting chapter to this XioRox story! and of course LarAxel's pairing is shadowing in this story too! I'll try to add as much of them both as i can!**

Day 180: Double Date! (Extended Ending)

I looked down at my menu and shrugged "I'll have the same thing Roxas is having, It'll save me the time in actually looking in the menu." Roxas smiled and kissed my cheek but I didn't blush at all. "Well isn't that sweet." said Larxene making kissy faces "They're getting the same food." Axel playfully smacked Larxene's cheek "Come on babe, leave them alone." Larxene rolled her eyes playfully at Axel "Oh shut up, you red head!" Axel laughed as he pretended to be hurt by her comment. "Ouch, she called me a red head." he laughed, Roxas joined him in his laugh. I looked at Larxene "So, what did you get to eat?" I said a bit boredly, Larxene grinned and pointed over to a fish tank behind me "Look over there." I turned around and saw red lobster's, i quickly looked back to larxene. "You're joking right?" Larxene shook her head no while giggling "I'm totally serious Xuion, you know you should really try some sea food every once in a while." the waitress came by and took our orders. Roxas was playing with his fork "We want food, we want food!" he chanted . Axel decided to join in on his little protest "We want food, we want food!" Larxene and I both rolled our eyes at them and says in unision "Boys" we both laughed at them. Twenty minutes passed before the waitress had brought us our food, we all ate it silently and enjoyabley. After we all finished eating we paid the bill and went back to the castle, or as I call it, our home.

I was walking by Larxene's room when I noticed her door was open, I stopped and peaked inside it, it was dark which made it hard to see but I heard some strange noises coming from her room, almost like some sort of moans. "Axel.." I heard Larxene say in a seductive tone between her moans "Axel..more" I couldn't see what was happening so i went inside her room and saw Axel and Larxene taking off their clothes before he sat up from between her legs. He swayed his hand through his hair and grabbed his dick and shoved it inside Larxene's pussy, I wasn't exactly sure what they were doing but in a few seconds, Axel leaned over Larxene and started thrusting at a medium pace. Larxene moaned as Axel continued to thrust, she gripped the bed sheets with each thrust he pumped into her. Axel was moaning spftly but still you could hear it, Larxene wrapped her legs and arms around Axel as he sped up even more. She moaned louder and louder, this was sort of uncomfrotable to watch but it was entertaining. Larxene tossed her head back in pure ectasy as she had her tongue hanging out her mouth in a lewd manner "A-Axel!" Axel was moaning a bit more louder as he continued thrusting, the bed shook with them. Larxene moaned so loud everyone in the halls could hear her "A-A-Axel, ah ah! I-I'm cumming!" Axel's breathing sped up even more "I-I'm cumming too!" Larxene continued moving with each thrust he did "Ahh, cum inside, inside!" she moaned loudly as she came, Axels gave three more thrust "Ahhh" moaned Axel releasing his cum inside her. They both panted heavily and tiredly "A..Axel.." said Larxene extremely tired, she lost her grip and fell back on the bed. Axel pulled out just as tired "Lar...xene.." he fell down beside her extremely tired. I felt like someone else was in the room with me, I quickly turned around and saw Roxas run to his room, I quietly walked out Larxene's room and locked the door behind me. "What was that all about?" I glanced down at the floor and saw some weird stickey stuff on the floor "What's this?" I shaked my head and quickly left her room and went back to Roxas's room and knocked on his door.

I heard rustling coming from his room befor ehe finally opened the door. "Uhh.." I said looking at him weirdly, "Can I come in please?" Roxas looked nervous, he stepped aside and let me come in his Room. "Sure" he said walking over to his bed. I went in his room and closed the door behind me, being sure to lock it behind me. Roxas had his hands on his lap for a bit while watching me, I bit my lower lip before sitting down on his lap. "Hey umm Roxas, were you in Axel's room too?" I asked a bit carefully. "I mean I did see you run out of there when I turned around to s-" I was cut off by Roxas smahsing his lips onto mines. At first I was a little startled by it but welcomed the feeling as our tongues battled over dominance, our kiss were extremely heated evn more than usual. I broke the kiss for a bit to catch my breath but he allowed me no time to recover, he quickly undid the zipper on my cloak, nearly yanking it off me. 'Roxas is being so forceful right now, I like it.!' I helped him take it off me and toss it to the floor, I did the same with his cloak. We both weren't talking right now, we were caught up in the moment. Roxas leaned over to my neck and planted butterfly kisses along my neck, leading down to my boobs. I moaned softly, quickly discarding our clothes. I wasn't sure why we were both so turned on all of a sudden but it was clear to me, by seeing those two having sex was truly something we wanted for ourselves, not out of lust but love. Before I knew it we were both naked and Roxas had me laying on my back as he licked over my nipples, I moaned while gently running my fingers through his hair.

Roxas gently nibboled on my nipples, I moaned softly. "Ah~" he started sucking on them softly while holding me closer to him. "Roxas~" I moaned more while closing my eyes, Roxas stopped sucking on my erect nipples then leaned down to my pussy and rubbed my clit. "A-Ahhh~" I moaned while opening my eyes to look at him. Roxas smiled sweetly at me as he continued rubbing my clit. "Ahhh~!" I moaned more while looking into his eyes. "You're moans were worth the wait~" said Roxas as he slid down to my pussy, he placed a kiss on it causing me to blush more. "H-Hey~!" I said blushing still. Roxas held my right hand with his as he inserted his tongue inside me, it felt weird and wet. But it felt really good at the same time! "Ahh~! Roxas~!" I moaned grently squeezing his hand as he ate me out. "Roxas~!" I moaned again, he didn't slow down as he continued licking even faster causing me to cum. "Ahhhhh~!" I moaned out, squeezing his hand. Roxas stayed down there for a moment before sitting up licking his lips. "You taste amazing Xion~! You taste like strawberries~!" he said leaning down and placed a kiss on my lips. I blushed while looking up at him. "T-Thanks Roxas~" I said looking down at his throbbing dick, I sat up while leaning closer to his face as my other hand gently grabbe dhis dick and stroked it. "But now it's my turn to make you feel good~" I said giggling. Roxas moaned lowly, he laid back on the bed for me. I looked up at him as I stroked it more, taking notice he was about twelve inches long. "Wow, Roxas~" I said while stroking it more lovingly, "You're pretty big you know~" Roxas continued moaning and gave a nervous laugh. "T-Thanks~" he said. I leanedn down and placed a kiss on the tip of his dick like he did to my pussy, I trailed my tongue down the sides of his dick.

"Xion~!" he moaned out. "Ah~ Xion~!" I giggled and stopped teasing him. I moved up to the tip of his dick and licked it slowly before sliding it down my throat, I blushed when it touched the back of my throat. "Mmmm~" I moaned lowly while bobbing my head up and down his dick with my eyes closed enjoying it as much as possible.'Is this what it feels like to finally have him like this? I like it' I heard Roxas moan louder, I kept bobbing my head then opened my eyes to look up at him as I sucked his dick. Roxas was moaning while holding his hand more while bobbing my head. Roxas continued moaning. "Xion~!" he said before cumminug in my mouth, I quickly drank it down then pulled away with just a little bit of it in my mouth. Roxas panted heavily as I leaned up to his mouth and pressed my lips against his. I made sure to slide my tongue in his mouth as I allowed his cum to fall inside his mouth, he made a weird face as i rubbed my rtongue against his but he swallowed it. I giggled more and sat back after cleaning the cum taste off his tongue. "So, you didn't like the way you tasted huh?~" I asked while holding his hand. Roxas smiled and shook his head no. "Not really, it's really salty." said Roxas sticking his tongue out in disgust. I laughed and shook my head. "Oh Roxas, you'll get use to the taste if i keep doing that~" Roxas laughed a little as I stayed sitting up. "Lay on your back for me Xion~" he told me, I nodded and laid down on my back with my legs spreaded for him. Roxas positioned himself over my entrance, our hands were clampsed together. 'Finally, after months of learning and preparing... we're actualy going to do it.' Roxas eyes locked on mines and I did the same.

"Xion, if you don't want to do this, we can stop." he said looking sad. 'Where is this coming from?" I thought to myself. I smiled at him, gently placing my hand on his left cheek. "Roxas, I love you. You're truly the only one I can see myself doing these sort of things with." I said planting a kiss on his nose. Roxas smiled and put a kiss on the back of my hand. "Same here Xion." I felt him edging his dick closer to my entrance but I stopped him. "Wait, I just want o make sure if we do this. You won't leave me or go anywhere to do this thing with other girls. Please tell me this isn't just lust." I said catching m,y breath while looking at him, Roxas stayed silent for thirty seconds and smiled a warm, loving smile. "Xion," he began "This isn't just lust. I truly do love you with all my heart- no my entire existence! There's nothing that will make me feel different about you." said Roxas, I blushed feeling confident enough to allow him to plunge his twelve inch dick inside me. I squeezed my eyes closed, feeling a sharp pain shoot through me, I had my back arched refusing to let out a scream but It couldn't be helped. "Ow.." I said lowly in whimpers "I-It really does hurt..." Roxas was going to pull out but I stopped him. "Huh?" he asked a bit confused, i opened my eyes as he pain faded away, tears fell down my cheeks. "D-Don't stop Roxas, you've already taken my virginity, p-please make me yours.." I said between whimpers. Roxas nodded and held onto me and started thrusting at a medium pace, I moaned and wrapped my legs around him as he thrusted, not once letting go of his hand.

"Roxas~!" I moaned out loudly "Xion~!" he moaned back just as loudly, "F-Faster~!" I instructed him. Roxas held me tightly as he began thrusting even faster, he hit my gee-spot mutiple times, I seen pure stares with each thrust and moan. "Roxas~! Roxas~! Roxas~!" I moaned feeling myself coming close to my limit, "Xion~!" he moaned back as he thrusted. I hide my face in his neck as he continued thrusting, I wsn't sure how much more of this I could take, but for Roxas I was willing to hold out for an eternity before I came. "Xion~! I-I'm cumming~!" he moaned while thrusting. "M-Me too~!" I said relaxing as he thrusted more. "Xion~!" he moaned out again. "Roxas~!" I moaned back, there was a motion of stop before something warm shot inside me, I knew I had cummed as well. Roxas pulled out of me, we both laid ther epanting heavily, tiredly and hungry. "Roxas.." I said seeing my eyes close on their own. "Xion.." he said holding me in his arms. "I love you." I said falling into a deep slumber , "I love you too." he said.

**I hoped you all liked this chapter as well, see you next week!**


	4. A date with Roxas (Extended Ending)

**I have returned! After a very long break your beloved author is here with another chapter to the "XioRox pairing!"**

Day 160: A Date with Roxas (Extended Ending)

They both looked at each other and gave an nervous laugh before turning their attentions to the movie. Xion bit her lower lip as she ate some popcorn slowly and a bit sadly, they were finally about to get their first kiss but the movie just had to start at the wrong moment and mess them up. Two hours and thirty minutes had passed, Xion and Roxas came out the theater and tossed their trash out into the garbage. Xion noticed time seemed to move differently here than in their world because it gotten pretty dark extremely fast. Roxas looked at Xion while holding her hand "Did you enjoy the movie Xion?" Xion was actually terrified after seeing the movie but she hid her fear from Roxas. "Yup, I sure did, how about you?" Roxas grinned "I loved it." he said. Xion smiled more "That's good." Roxas opened a portal for them to go through "Xion, if the movie did scare you, you'd tell me right?" Xion turned her head to him. "Of course I will Roxas." she squeezed his hand tightly signaling she was now terrified to go though their own portal for now. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." Roxas smiled, he leaned down to her lips and kissed her. Xion's eyes closed as she blushed. She loved kissing Roxas therefor, she wanted it to last for eternity. She wrapped her arms around his neck just as his tongue invaded her mouth, she gently nibbled his tongue before rubbing her own against it. Roxas laughed a little and softly broke the kiss. "Let's go." Xion removed her hands from around his neck and as her blush faded. "Right." Roxas noticed his dick had grown hard in his oants so he stood outside their portal for a while, he bit his lower lip while looking at Xion. Xion looked down at his dick print and ran her finger sagainst it then softly rubbed it. "It looks pretty big." said Xion still blushing, Roxas moaned softly when she did that. "Th-Thanks" Xion hummed lightly while slowly unzipping his pants, once they were unzipped, she was going to pull his dick out and stroke it but he stopped her hand with a dark blush on her face. Xion giggled. "Are you okay honey?" sh asked him. "You're not scared of me seeing your dick are you?" Roxas laughed a little as he fuxed his clothes back. "I'll let you take care of it later." said Roxas kissing her again. Xion nodded and they went through the portal and went home.

In Larxene's room, she was sitting on her knees sucking on Axel's dick, bobbing her head up and down several times with her eyes closed. Axel moaned "Ah~" Larxene kept sucking his dick a few more times then stopped knowing he was close to his limits, then leaned up and kissed him. She and Axel were laying down on the bed making out intensively, his hands rubbed against her thighs gently as they kissed. Larxene broke the kiss, blushing madly with her tongue hanging out a little. "A-Axel, that's enough." Axel smiled as he broke the kiss placing more kisses on her cheek and neck while holding her close to him, he wasn't worried about anyone coming in because her door is locked and so far sound proof. "All right, can't we just go a little further like last time?" asked Axel, Larxene pulled her tongue back in her mouth as her blushed faded. "Y-You mean when we ended up having...sex?" replied Larxene. Axel grinned and nodded "But Axel, we haven't done that in at least a month." said Larxene looking down. Axel gave a low sigh "I know, that's why I want us to do it again. Besides were both adults anyways, what we do is our business and no-one else's." Larxene bit her lower lip and sat up on her bed "Yeah but..are you sure what we did was right to Roxas and Xion..?"asked Larxene, looking him dead in his eye. Axel closed his eyes while thinking. He remembered they were in the director's room with the projector, the room was dark, too dark for them to see. H accidentally pushed the button on the projector and it started the movie with light projecting around his head and onto the screen, Xion and Roxas both moved back to their original seats. Axel opened his eyes and nodded "If we haven't intervenined things could have gone a lot worse there." said Axel. Larxene rolled her eyes, she heard Xion's door close but she didn't hear anything coming from Roxas room at all. "Whatever." said Larxene rolled over on her side and fell alseep, leaving poor Axel, alone, awake and sexually frustrated once more. Axel stared at his dick throbbing and seeking attention, he grabbed his dick and started stroking his dick, he moaned softly as she slept and sped up more, more and more until he came. He panted loudly as it leaked down his hand, he slowly closed his eyes just as he felt something wet and warm lick up his cum fromhis dick, he opened his eyes slightly and saw a blonde hair girl doing so. "Go to sleep, I'll clean you up~" said Larxene.

**How was that? See you next week! R and R!**


	5. Ben's True Nature! (Secret Ending)

**And I'm back with another exciting chapter to this XioRox/ LarAxe story!**

Day 180: Ben's True Nature! (Secret Ending)

I was wandering around in this town with my Keyblade to my side by myself, the sky was bright blue, there were plenty of grass and mountains here with more grass on top of it, the trees looked like pine trees and the sun was blazing hot, I realized I wasn't in a town but on an island that was surrounded by tons of water. "Where am i?" I asked myself a bit cluelessly, this was my first time in this town but for some reason it felt like I've been here before. I continued walking around while lightly slashing the grass as i walked by it, it wasn't cold here either nor too hot, the air was just right. I looked around and saw a few boulders around too, my eyes shifted over to a red treasure chest not too far ahead of me. "Hey, a chest!" I disbanded my keyblade and ran towards it at full speed and hopped over a small gap in the ground while running towards it, once i reached the chest i was about to tap it when it's eyes shot open on me. "U-um.." I said while staring at the chest, it didn't seem much of a threat, it opened it's mouth, inside it's mouth was purple and it's pink tongue hung out like a dog. "Aww, you're just the cutest little heartless ever!" The heartless's eyes close and jumped up and down a bit, I could tell it agreed with me. "I'll call you Ben, what do you say, me and you get out of here?" Ben jumped up and down again. I started walking to the far other side of the island with Ben close by me, he didn't once try to attack me or escape me. "Ben." I said to him, Ben's eyes locked onto me and he blinked in acknowledgment to me. "How are you walking if you don't have any legs?" Ben flew up in the air a little in front of me and showed me the bottom of his chest, he had no feet.

"I guess you're going to be hovering everywhere we go, haha." Ben and I spotted a small female person with a green dress on with matching shoes, her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, it appeared to be a fairy. "Um.." I said to the fairy girl, the fairy smiled at me and put both of her hands up as if saying wait, she flew up to my forehead and leaned hers against mines. I wasn't sure what to do but when she moved back she giggled and I heard it! this small girl's voice, I could hear her talking. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, who are you?" asked the fairy girl. I held my hands together "My name is Xion Davis but just call me Xion. Who are you?" I asked the fairy girl. The fairy girl smiled and flew around in a circle "My name's Tinkerbell." "Tinkerbell?" I asked her, Tinkerbell smiled at me "Yes,that's my name." "Well Tinkerbell, how can I hear your voice? How are we talking right now?" I crossed my arms while looking at her. Tinkerbell giggled "It's because I linked my mind with yours, so you can understand our language." I thought back to when she pressed her forehead against mines. "Ohhh, i see now." Tinkerbell giggled and asks "Anymore questions?" I thought on it for a bit and nodded "Well..do you happen to know where I am right now?" "I most certainly do!" said Tinkerbell flying in circles around me, it looked like she was having a lot of fun. "You're in Netherland where no-one never ages and every day is filled with joy!" I had my arms crossed while nodding my head. "I'm in netherland, got it." Tinkerbell continued smiling "So can you fly?" "Can I fly..? um.. no.." I held my hand down a bit sad, Tinkerbell waved her hands in circles "Don't worry, all you need is pixie dust!" And with that being said, she flew circles around me while dropping pixie dust on me.

Ben stared at Tinkerbell as I started floating in the air suddeenly after noticing my body became extremely light! I tried grabbing the air and laughed a bit as I started taking a few practice flights through the air. Tinkerbell looked at Ben and grinned. Ben hopped next to Tinkerbell and shrunk his size to her exact size. Tinkerbell raised her eyes curiously when she saw this. "Wow, Ben! You can change your height! That's so cool!" said Tinkerbll applauding him a few times. Ben leane dover to Tinkerbell and licked her cheek. Tinkerbell giggled and wrapped her arms around Ben securely a sshe kissed his forehead. Ben shifted a little then quickly tackled Tinkerbell to the ground, he held her securely on the ground as she laughed more. "Ben!" she said in between laughs. "Cut it out! Your getting me all wet!" Ben forcefully flipped Tinkerbell onto her back, he made sure her butt was pointed in the air. "Owww, Ben! That hurted!" said Tinkerbell struggling to get free. He quickly yanked her panties down and tossed them to the ground. Tinkerbell's eyes widened when she felt his tongue dive deep inside her pussy and began licking furiously. Tinkerbell moaned loudly as he licked her, "Ahhh~!" He kept licking more and more, he showed no signs of slowing down for his fairy prey. "Ben~ Ah~ Stop~ Ah~" moaned Tinkerbell as she bucked her hips with each lick. Ben ignored her and kept licking. Tinkerbell moaned loudly hoping Xion would come back from her practice laps around the island. Ben licked deeper and deeper, making sure to rub his tongue against her walls. Tinkerbell was blushing a lot more and moaned one last time before reaching her limits. "Hah~" panted Tinkerbell falling limp on the ground. "That was...nice Ben." said Tinkerbell smiling weakly, she tried to get up but Ben still kept her pinned down and continued licking her pussy. Tinkerbell moaned more and weakly, seeing her lights were going dimmer with each lick he gave her. That's when she realized Ben is the fairy fucking Heartless! a Heartless who preys on fairy cum depending on the gender. "Ahhh~!" moaned Tinkerbell even louder feeling helpless as he licked her. "Beeen~!" she moaned again before twisting around, spreading her legs widely as he kept licking. Ben licked faster and faster before stopping just as Tinkerbell came a second time. "Haaaaah~" moaned Tinkerbell as her cum spilled into the Heartles mouth. "T-That was... great.~" she said a second time before closing her eyes but she quickly opened them when she felt Ben's tongue dive deep in her mouth, ravaging inside her. Tinkerbell moaned wih a dark blush as his tongue licked her tongue multiple times before sliding down her throat. Tinkerbell was in pure lust, she had no desires in stopping this Heartless, she moaned more and more allowing him to use her as his sex toy until Xion came back.

**I hoped you all liked this chapter as well, see you next week!**


	6. Ollete's Fun Time (Secret Ending)

**Here we go with the 5th chapter to this non-stop action packed lemon-train ride!**

**Day 240: Ollete's Fun Time (Secret Ending)**

The sky is blue with clouds looming in the sky, citizens were walking around town and others were busy setting up for today's festival. The current town Xion were in is called "Twilight Town." Xion had her hands to her sides as she watched the citizens get busy by preparing for the festival. She looked up at the designs they were preparing for and it looked like the town is preparing for Halloween, she smiled to herself, Halloween is the one holiday that everyone would go out late at night and knock on strangers doors then say the famous line. "Trick or Treat!" Xion started walking around the town a little bit and she saw Hayner, Pence and Olette placing decorative bats on buildings, poles and mailboxes. Those three never even rested to take a short break at all. Ollete wiped the sweat from her forehead a d stood up off the ground. "Phew... who knew decorating this town would be such hard work!" said Olette taking a seat on the ground as Hayner and Pence continued working. "Come on Olette, we can't let Sifer and his gang beat us to doing good deeds you know!" said Hayner grabbing a ghost out the box of decorations. "We have to make sure our town knows how awesome we are!" Pence nodded in agreement to Hayner, he bent down and grabbed a pumpkin out the box of decorations "I agree with Hayner, we HAVE to do this Olette." said Pence as he handed her the decoration.

Xion bit her lower lip, she wanted to help them but her mission was to track down a heartless and kill it. She was not to interfer with anyone in this town or anything. "They need help..but.. I can't help them or..." her voice trailed off as she shook her head no. "Screw it, i'm not going to risk my mission to help a few Town's folks." said Xion looking around again and smiled. "Well, if I finish up here, I'll finally be able to get bck to Roxas pretty early." Xion quickly hiding behind one of the light posts with her hood on. "Then again, it'll be interesting to know if they seen it too... I better stick to the shadows." said Xion waiting for them to walk away, after an hour of following them they went back to their secret hide out and closed the door. Xion stood in the far corner of the room while waiting to see what they were going to do. Hayner looked at Pence and Ollette, Ollette sighed when Pence done the same and smirked. "Well Ollette, you lost our bet so you know what you have to do." said Pence crossing his arms, Hayner gave a thumbs up to Pence. "Yup, you said if we finished these by today you'll let us both fuck you." said Hayner sitting down on the couch. "Fine but I choose to be blind folded." said Ollette pouting and started removing her clothes. "That's what we were hoping you'd say." said Pence removing his headband from his head, Ollette took the headband and piut it over her eyes as she finshed undressing herself. Hayner and Pence stared at her figure, she had an average frame with a c-cup chest and a round ass. Hayner kept his arms crossed as he tapped his chin on what to say. "Now Ollette, we want you to sit down on your knees for us~" said Hayner smirking, Ollette was glad she was blind folded because she would have been a blushing mess.

"All right.." said Ollette nervously as she sat down on her knees, not knowing what they were planning to do next. "What now?" asked Ollette curiously, Pence pulled his pants off along with his boxers revealing his seven inch hard dick. "Hmm~" said Pence poking her cheek with it, Ollette rolled her eyes behind the blind fold, she grabbed Pence's dick and started stroking it slowly, Pence sighed relieved as she did it. "You're hands are so soft and warm Ollette~" moaned Pence. Ollette nodded her head as she continued stroking his dick. "Mhm." said Ollette, Hayner chuckled as he did the same not wanting to feel left out of this chance. "Heyy, don't you forget about your leader now~" said Hayner poking it at her other cheek. Ollette blushed and turned her head to Hayner's dick and licked the tip slowly, making small circles around it before traveling down the side of his nine inch dick. She made sure to keep stroking Pence, he moaned as she stroked him. Hayner petted her head gently as she licked the sides of his dick. "Good girl~" said Hayner. Ollette blushed lightly as she slowly put his dick in her mouth, Hayner moaned more as he gently guided her head all the way down to the base. "Ah~ it feels so warm in your mouth Ollette~" moaned Hayner. Pence chuckled as she rubbed the tip of his cock gently not wanting to hurt them. Hayner held onto her head and slowly bobbed her head along his dick, Ollette finally blushed and moaned softly as she stroked Pence's dick more. Pence moaned feeling he was reaching his limit."O-Ollette I can't hold out much longer~" moaned Pence, Ollette nodded her head a little as Hayner face fucked her in a fast pace, she realized how his dick was hitting the back of her throat with each thrust, she thought they were going to both release on the floor but instead Hayner cummed in her mouth and Pence has cummed on breast.

Ollette slowly opened her eyes as she drank Hayner's cum, Pence panted seeing what she was doing. "Heey, don't forget me! Taste mines too Ollette~!" said Pence, Hayner laughed a little as he removed her blind fold from her. "There, now we can see your face.~" said Hayner, Ollette was blushing as she pulled Hayner's dick out her mouth once she finished swallowing his cum she made sure to wiped up Pence's cum and ate it as well. "Well, how is it?~" asked Hayner staring at her curiously. Ollette stopped blushing as she licked her fingers. "Both of your cum is really salty but it's sweet too." said Ollette smiling as she looked up at her two friends. "Can I have some more of your cum please?~" asked Ollette, Hayner chuckled and patted his lap as he laid down on the floor with his hard dick throbbing. "Come over here Ollette, and lean over me on all fours~" said Hayner opening his arms to her. Ollette did as he said. Hayner took this chance to plung his dick inside her pussy deeply, Ollette let out a yelp of pain but it only lasted for a moment. Pence waited for a few seconds before sticking his dick in her ass. Ollette moaned while trying to grip the floor. "Wow, Ollette, your ass is pretty tight~" said Pence thrusting slowly, she only moaned in response. "Yeah, even her pussy is tight~" said Hayner thrusting as well. Ollette blushed and moaned more. "G-Guys, go faster~!" moaned Ollette. They both nodded and thrusted faster and deeper, they all moaned loudly. Ollette had her eyes squeezed shut as they thrusted more and more. And with a final push they all reached their limits and cummed. Ollette panted heavily as they both pulled out her holes allowing their cum to spill out of her. "T-That was great~" said ollette tiredly as she laid her head down on Hayner's chest. Pence smirked as he refixed his clothes. "Maybe we can do this again~" said Pence. Ollette didn't respond as she was already asleep.

"Well, they haven't seen the heartless." said Xion walking out their hideout, she continued walking away from their hideout, once she reached town square she turned around and saw the same figure from the mansion, it was a girl who was the same height as her. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, she wore a dress. "Hello...Xion" said the girl, Xion stared at her "Um.. who are you?" asked Xion, the girl smiled. "My name is Namine." said Namine. "Everything the Organization told you is a lie.. you need to turn against them.. even against your boyfriend Roxas..." said Namine pointing in the direction of the hideout. "Even they're lying to you. Sex is something..." Xion's eyes widened a bit in surprise, she put her hands up and took a step back from Namine. "Wait what?" Xion heard a loud 'Bang' it sounded like someone dropping something on a metal floor, Xion looked behind her and looked back at where Namine stood only to see she was gone.

**How was that? Hehe, R and R!**


End file.
